With continuous development of computer technologies, more and more network applications are used in on daily basis. Each network application requires own login information, including login name and login password. A user may use various network applications and may need to memorize all login information corresponding to each network application, which is often challenging.
Some service providers provide various network applications and allow a user to bind additional login information with the various network applications. The user may bind the login information corresponding to the most frequently used network applications (selected from the various network applications provided by the service providers) with other network applications. In this case, the user only needs to use the login information corresponding to the most frequently used network applications to login in all network applications provide by the service provider.
Login information leakage of the network applications may occur, especially to those frequently used network applications. When a certain network application is bound with the additional login information and once the additional login information has been leaked, this certain network application can then be logged in by undesired other users with low Internet security.